A known electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/531,203, filed May 31, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,614, and comprises, an insulative housing block, conductive electrical contacts in the housing block connected to corresponding signal wires, a conductive ground bus connected to corresponding ground wires, plastics material at a rear of the housing block imbedding the ground bus and a portion of the cable, and a conductive shell enclosing the plastics material. The signal wires and ground wires comprise coaxial cables, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,877.